


MCC participants are among us

by Hello_Cello



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us crossover, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, MCC - Freeform, amongus, cause shipping real people is gross, minecradft championships, oh yeah no shipping all platonic bby, xlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Cello/pseuds/Hello_Cello
Summary: they all come from different places. but now there stuck on a ship together with a murderer.orI shoved the MCC MCYT community into an among us au and shit goes down
Kudos: 19





	1. Just some stuff before we start

Ello readers, it is I, Misc_Is_Me, or Misc, or anything else you wanna call me really. I am here today to present to you a story I have had I my head for a bit, and what do you know, it is quite generic. Today, I present to you a MCYT crossover Among Us fic! **Cue Confetti cannons** So I decided to take a few of the MCC participants and put them in an Among Us game. Quite a normie thing to do I know, but I am sure you want to know who is participating. Let it be known that when I planned this, I did not know as many youtubers in MCC as they always started at 5 in the morning for me, but rest assured, if your fave isn’t in the main crew, I will try and do as many cameos as possible. Now onto the crew!

First, we have the Yellow crewmate, FalseSymmetry!

Then the Pink crewmate, Technoblade!

The Red crewmate, Grian!

The Cyan crewmate, Smajor, Dangthatsalongname, Scott or MCC organiser!

The Blue crewmate, SolidarityGaming!

The Lime crewmate, Dream!

The Black crewmate, Shubble!

The Orange crewmate, Sapnap!

The Purple crewmate, Pearlescent Moon!

And finally, the White crewmate, Wilbur Soot! Plus, his mini crewmates, Tubbo and Tommyinnit.

The setting will be the Skeld map by the way and game mechanics are still the same. Although, they have a bit longer to get to emergencies, to make it a bit more realistic. So, it is now a minute instead of 30 seconds. Also, since the Skeld has no ejection room visible, I like to think that they throw out the ejected in the trash chute, (Thanks for the head cannon reddit) also, I don’t know how consistent updates will be, but I will try my hardest to not kill this book by not updating. If you want to know more, (aside from spoilers) then feel free to ask in the comments and I will edit the page in need be.

So, with that all out of the way let us get started!


	2. To the Skeld we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get our first look at our main crew as they head to the Skeld.

Pearl’s POV  
‘Attention, all workers of Mira HQ, we thank you for your service but it is that time of year again, we will be sending you all out on a field mission while we undergo our yearly mass decontamination event. We thank you for your patience and understanding. Please report to the cafeteria to find where you will be stationed for the next few weeks.’

  
The intercom, after having played the lord knows how old message, faded into faint piano music. I sit in my chair, taking in my comfy office one last time before I am taken to some grungy ship in deep space. Grudgingly, I push my chair away from my desk and grab the last of my files I need to submit and head up to admin to file them.

  
The corridors are bustling with people trying to finish last minute tasks and others trying to get to the cafeteria. My body is being jostled around as I try to get to admin and suddenly, I’m being dragged behind someone to the admin room. I cling to the files and lose my eyes. When I open them, I’m in admin.?

  
‘Did you get whiplash? Sorry but I saw that you were assigned to the Skeld with me and I want to get going as fast as I can.’ a man with unruly black hair being held back by a snow white bandanna faced her. He continued without waiting for a response. ‘Sorry, I’m Sapnap, and I asked to go to the Skeld since my old friend who I haven’t seen in years is working there. That’s why I really want to go.’ He looked a tiny bit sheepish. A look of understanding crossed Pearl’s face. she knew what it was like to want to see your friends after so long.

  
‘Don’t worry, I get that. I’ll just hand in my files, get the assignment sheet and then we can go pack. Meet on the docking bay in half an hour?’ I ask him. ‘Sounds great! See you then!’ he sprinted out of Admin and down the corridor. I stare at the back of his head and turn in my files. Skeld huh? It’s a research station, much like my old post, EVO. I smile to myself as I head out of Admin. Wonder if any of my old crew will be there?

Wilbur’s pov  
‘Up you get Will, you got your first assignment with your rookies today!’ I blink open my eves and am met with the face of Philza, my partner. ‘Hello Phil, can I have some personal space please?’ Phil backs off and I get out of bed. I can tell my hair is a disaster waiting to be addressed.

  
‘You remember what’s happening today?’ he asks me. ‘Yeah, I take Technoblade to the Skeld to “watch over him” and give Tommy and Tubbo some work experience in the Force.’ I see Phil smile at me. While Techno is in custody, we both know he was framed and has had his bounty hunting licence revoked as well as 1-year farming sentence as punishment. But Phil and I kind of just let him do his own thing as long as he stays in our vicinity.

  
‘Techno ready? He is almost a free man again.’ I ask Phil as we both get ready for the day. ‘He’s on the docking bay, waiting for you Tommy and Tubbo.’ He responds as I pull a red beanie on my head. We reach the docking bay and head in. I can see Techno standing with who I assume will be our captain, with two others standing by.

  
‘Hey Scott!’ Phil waves over at the now named captain and they both shake hands. ‘Hey Phil, hey Wilbur!’ Scott says and he beckons his other crewmates over. ‘Shelby, Jimmy, these are the people I was telling you about, Technoblade and Wilbur. Techno is serving probation while Will is legally required to watch him.’ I smile and wave at the two beside the cyan clad man. The girl, Shelby I think spoke up.

  
‘Hi, I’m Shubble, or Shelby! I’ll be looking after the administrative duties while on the Skeld.’ She said with a smile I then noticed that above the helmet of her black space suit, was a glowing halo. I decide not to ask. The man in a deep blue, Jimmy I think, spoke next. ‘I’m Jimmy, ill keep the o2 and reactor in check, so no need to worry bout that.’ He smiled politely but I could tell it barely reached his eyes. I think Jimmy has seen things that never should have been viewed.

  
I was about to respond when two small red and green spacesuits came tumbling into the room. I can hear a groan come from the pile. ‘Who won? Who got in first?’ I hear an annoyingly loud voice ask. Tommy. ‘I think Tubbo won, sorry Tommy.’ Scott said with a hint of a laugh behind his words. Tommy shot up and started a string of cusses. Shelby and Jimmy’s eyes widened slightly at the small, cussing child.

  
The child he had been racing, Tubbo, stood up. ‘I’m Tubbo, hello!’ he said with a small wave and chased Tommy, who had boarded the ship. ‘I think that is your queue, good luck Will, Techno.’ Phil said and embraced the two. ‘See you as a free man, Philza.’ Techno said and boarded the Skeld. Will turned and followed, with the other three crewmates on his tail.

False’s pov:  
‘You’ll do fine Falsie.’ I feel Ren clamp his hand onto my shoulder. ‘You’ll have G, as well as 8 other crewmates to watch your back.’ I turn and smile at him. ‘I know I’ll be fine I’m more worried about you.’ I lightly punch his shoulder. ‘I can handle myself plenty!’ ‘Besides, he won’t be alone.’ I look over and see Fruitberries and Grian coming down the hall. They come up to us, smiling.

  
‘I was just talking with G, I’ll make sure Ren doesn’t hurt himself while you’re away. I’ll have H help with that.’ Fruit smirks are Ren. ‘Guys I’m not incompetent!’ Ren’s face is starting to get red underneath his shades. ‘Hey, you’re looking a little red there Ren.’ Grian hides a snicker behind his hand and Ren turns even redder.

  
‘I’m not going to stand for this torment, I’m leaving!’ he turns to leave then turns back. ‘Have a safe trip you two.’ He then leaves. For real this time. ‘has the other guy shown up yet False?’ Grian asked me. I almost forgot we also had one of our crewmates docking with us. ‘No sign of them yet, but they are wearing a lime spacesuit so keep an eye out.’ I say.

  
‘Well then, its almost time. I had to sneak out of work to say goodbye, but I need to get back. Sorry I can’t see you two off.’ Fruit rubs the back of his neck. ‘We get it, see you around Fruity B!’ Grian waves. ‘Keep Ren intact for us please.’ I say with a smile and a wave. Fruit salutes us and walks away, and bumps shoulders with a dude in a lime spacesuit.

  
‘Sorry!’ the green man says and runs up to the boarding ship. Grian and I share a look. Guess we found our crewmate. We both follow green man’s example and board. We strap ourselves in across from the lime dude, who is now panting slightly.

  
‘Hello, I assume you’re the other crewmate?’ I’m Grian!’ the lime man looks up. I think he recognised G’s name. ‘Oh, so you’re the head pilot? I am your co-pilot. Name’s Dream.’ He says, voice slightly muffled from a slightly disturbing smiley mask. He looks at me.

‘And you?’ ‘False Symmetry. I was the weapon master on my old ship but now I just keep the engine’s in check.’ I say, rubbing my left leg slightly. ‘Used to?’ Dream asks. ‘Yeah, G and I’s old crew had someone get infected with the impostor syndrome and they sabotaged the reactor. It blew and most of the crew died. My left leg never fully recovered, if you look closely, you can see the brace on my suit.’ I gesture to the yellow coated metal on my left leg. It blends in almost seamlessly with the suit. ‘I’ve still got a bit of a limp, and the weapon master needs to walk a lot so it’s not a good job for me anymore.’ I say. He nods, and we journey to the Skeld in a comfortable silence. I think Dream and i will get along alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated as this is my first story!

**Author's Note:**

> constructive feedback is appreciated as this is my first story!


End file.
